Caught Between Love and Duty
by Airreon Prime One
Summary: A young femme has crashed to Earth and has been captured by the decepticon's. What will happen to her? Will Breakdown abandon his duties to help this strange femme or will he push the weird feelings he gets, around this femme, away and do as he is told? I suck at Summaries but the story should be better than this I hope. BreakdownxOc Rated M just incase.


**I do not own transformers. I only own my oc Dreamcatcher. Please enjoy and leave comments. If you have any suggestions of what should happen next please me pm more or if you have any advice to give me that could help me out. :)**

* * *

Breakdown was out on patrol when he picked up a distress signal, "Finally, something interesting." Breakdown commed Knockout, who was on patrol as well, .:Knockout, I'm picking up a distress signal about five miles south of your current location and about the same distance north from my location. We'll meet up there and scout out the area for the source of the signal:. Once Breakdown cut the comm, he transformed into his alt. mode and headed off to the direction the signal was coming from.

Inside the pod, that the signal was coming from, Dreamcatcher lay there, barely online."Help!" she cried out, in hope that someone would hear her. Dreamcatcher tried to get up many times, but couldn't. It made her wounds open up even more.

Once Breakdown reached the location the signal was coming from, he saw Knockout leaning against a tree waiting for him.

"Bout time you got here," Knockout smirked.

"I'm not built for speed like you." the bulkier mech growled

"Oh well, lets find out what the source of the signal is." Knockout started following the signal. After about fifteen minutes of walking they stumbled upon a destroyed pd. "Hmmm, I wonder if there is anyone inside."

"Help!" Dreamcatcher cried.

"Does That answer your question?" Breakdown asked his partner.

"Sounds like a femme," Knockout said with a pleased look on his face.

Breakdown walked over to the pod, arming himself with his hammer. The door of the pod was jammed, so he kicked it open, "Anyone in here?"

Dreamcatcher heard someone speak and without thinking, answered back,"Please help me! I'm over here!" She hadn't thought about him being a Decepticon, she just worried about getting out of the pod and getting fixed up.

Breakdown walked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Dreamcatcher laying on the floor of the pod, badly damaged in a pool of energon.

Dreamcatcher looked up and her optics widened in fear when she saw Breakdown's decepticon insignia, "Please don't hurt me." she begged

Knockout walked over to the two and smirked, looking down at the femme,"We're going to have some fun with her, right Breakdown?"Knockout nudged his partner.

"That's right."Breakdown grinned,"She's a pretty femme."

"That she is."Knockout looked at Dreamcatcher,"What is your name?"

"D..Dreamcatcher..."The young femme trembled in fear, hoping that the two mechs were just joking around and were going to get her some help but she knew that they were Decepticons and that would never happen.

"Dreamcatcher...I love the was it just slides of the glossia(tongue)."Knockout smirked, knealing down and stroking the femme's face.

Dreamcatcher cried, tears running down her face as she trembled in fear."What do you want from me?"

Knockout chuckled,"Oh, you'll see."he said seductively, looking over Dreamcatcher's slim body and beautiful curves,"Breakdown, mind carrying **our **lovely femme? I would do it myself but I wouldn't want to scratch my finish."

"It'd be my pleasure."Breakdown smirked, looking down at the injured femme in pure lust. Breakdown went to pick Dreamcatcher up but paused for a monent, feeling a strange pull at his spark. He shrugged, deciding the pull was nothing to worry about m, then scooped the injured femme up into his arms.

Dreamcatcher had a horrified look on her face,"Please don't done hurt me, I beg of you. I'm a neutral which means I take no side in this war. I am of no threat to either of you."

Knockout snorted at her statement." You're either with us or against us, there is no middle ground." He called in a groundbridge .:Soundwave, tell Lord Megatron I have something for him:. With that said, Knockout walked through the groundbridge that had just appeared. Breakdown, who was caring the femme, followed after his partner going through the groundbridge. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

**I'll try to write the second chapter. It is hard for me to continue stories though. I have two others that I have to update. Please leave no rude comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
